Conventional power line proximity alarms are electronic radio units designed to detect the electromagnetic field that surround active high voltage power lines. This electromagnetic field is detected or sensed, thereby generating warning sounds to alert the operator of the machinery equipped with the power line warning device (PWD) that a high voltage has been detected within the vicinity of the machine.
Currently, the PWD market offers products that are analog based (fused). Such systems are purchased individually and perform a simple and single function of warning when an equipped piece of machinery is approaching a high voltage power line.